


No Importa

by BoloniaLuzy



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Death, Franjay - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bienvenido al capitolio. No importa ya estas muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Importa

El día abrió lentamente pero el ya estaba despierto.

Se levanto finalmente si apartar sus ojos de la ventana, quería ver los rayos del sol todo lo que pudiera. Los pantalones le quedaban un poco cortos y la camisa holgada, el saco caía sin forma a sus costados, todo en un gris muerto y le pareció divertido, rio con una carcajada acida de reflujo de miedo, gris muerto el día de mi entrada al infierno. Todo en un gris muerto como él.

El camino es demasiado corto, su madre llora, su hermana llora, el quiere llorar pero levanta la cabeza y sigue, se pierde entre la masa de chicos, espera, reza, pero es demasiado tarde, su destino espera.

\- ¡Sanjay Dev!

Escucha un alarido proveniente de su madre, o cree escucharlo, es difícil entender nada con esa estática en su cabeza, un pitido molesto.  
El tiempo se acelera y solo queda un dejo del perfume de ellas en su piel, quieres llorar de nuevo, lo harás, cuando las cámaras no te vean, no les vas a dar el gusto.  
Tu compañera va contigo a la escuela, no es precisamente agradable pero no quieres matarla, no quieres ver la cara de sus padres sabiendo que mataste a su hija, que te vieron matar a su hija.

Si es que sobrevives claro.  
\- Yo no intento matarte y tu no intentas matarme, Trato?  
\- Trato.

El tren tiene tanta comida que te enferma, tanta que podrías alimentar a tu familia por un año fácilmente, tanta como para llenarte hasta explotar, el tipo del capitolio se ríe, te sientes enfermo. Bienvenido al capitolio.

El antiguo ganador esta ido la gran parte del tiempo, lleva un frasco de tintineantes pastillas a todos lados. Bienvenido a los juegos del hambre.

Te visten, te maquillan, te muestran como toda la atracción momentánea que eres. Te cubren de tela metalizada y rayos espantosos, esperas para que empieza de una vez por todas el desfile, quieres que termine.  
Los tributos se ven tan o más ridículos que tu pero hay uno que llama tú atención, cubierto con “ropas de minero” y hollín el tributo del distrito 12 mira con amargura. Conoces esa amargura.  
Es algo mayor que tú, o eso aparenta, es difícil precisar edades, musculoso pero delgado, hambre, dolor y sufrimiento, no quiere que nadie se le acerque. Y tú te le acercas.  
Se sorprende que quieras hablarle, desconfía, mide sus palabras y te escanea, ves como se relajan sus hombros, te gustan sus hombros. La conversación fluye, fingen que no van a tener que matarse el uno al otro en la arena, forjan una alianza, o esperas que la hayan forjado, sonríes y el te responde con una sonrisa torcida. Te encanta esa sonrisa.

El desfile comienza, te subes a la carroza y haces tu mejor imitación de idiota, a tu compañera le sale fácil. Miras con interés a la tributo del distrito 3, su fiereza es interesante, esperas forjar una alianza con ella, así quizá elimines a los profesionales antes que te eliminen a ti.

Cumples con el protocolo, quieres lavarte, quieres limpiar toda esa mugre del capitolio de tu ser. Los profesionales toman la delantera y copan los ascensores, debes tomarte el tuyo con el tributo del distrito 3 y con Francis, te gusta como su nombre corre por tu lengua. Apenas se cierran las puertas tira el casco y desabrocha el mameluco, el tributo del distrito 3, dientón con ojos bonitos tuerce el gesto, tu por otro lado te tomas un momento para examinarlo. El tributo del distrito 3 sale disparado al llegar a su piso. Francis te mira, te reta a que digas algo acerca de su desnudes, un jugueteo extraño que te fascina.  
Te sientes más atrevido que nunca cuando tus ojos recorren su piel, tu mirada se desliza mas debajo de su negro pubis, alzas una ceja antes de volver a conectar miradas, oh dios sí.

Pasas a su lado al bajar, estas contento de que estos horribles trajes sean lo suficientemente holgados como para ocultar tu erección.

\- Dulces sueños Sinsajo.  
\- Dulces sueños Minero.

Los días se arremolina rápidamente, los entrenamientos son arduos, tu compañera se alía con los profesionales, es lo suficiente bonita como para funcionar de carnada.  
La chica del distrito 3 se llama Gertrude, Tootie para abreviar, esta complacida con la idea de formar una alianza, arrastra a su compañero “Timmy”, este acepta a regañadientes, Francis se une poco después, el no espera sobrevivir, solo quiere causar el mayor daño posible a los profesionales y estar cerca tuyo. Y no te lo inventas, no deliras como el maldito adolecente hormonal que eres, no. El te lo ha dicho, en el puesto de supervivencia, deslizando su mano por tu muslo, acariciando débilmente tus partes sensibles para luego ignorarte y continuar con su camuflaje.

Y llega el día de la entrevista, tu compañera se muestra dulce y adorable, espera conseguir patrocinadores. No lo hará.

Ellos no quieren niñas lindas y tiernas, quieren viseras, sufrimiento, desesperación, brutalidad, todo ajeno y controlado. Subes y escuchas los suspiros y chismorreos del público. Te muestras simpático, un tanto arrogante, bromeas con plutarch y la cosa va sin problemas, el público te aplaude. Llega el turno de Francis, el ultimo de este gran circo, y el público grita excitado, utiliza su sexappeal para ganar puntos, no es tan terriblemente musculoso como los profesionales, es mucho más sensual, como una pantera. No es tan simpático pero la entrevista termina bien y él se acomoda junto a los demás. Es hora del verdadero show.

Cuando quieres acordarte estas en el elevador que te llevará a la maldita arena, solo esperas morir con dignidad.

Bosques. Bosques demasiado silenciosos.

Localizas a tus aliados, el plan es correr a la cornucopia, tomar lo que puedas y seguir al primero que salga. Nunca planees nada, espera lo inesperado.

La bestia sale apenas dan un paso hacia la cornucopia, es gigantesca, diseñada para matar, más específicamente para matarte.  
Tomas lo que puedes y te internas en el bosque, 5 tributos mueren.  
Decides conseguir más provisiones y esperar, ya vendrán, nada de apuradas o cosas a medias, no vas a ponerte en peligro.  
Encuentras a Timmy primero, mato al chico del distrito 2 pero le falta un ojo. Lo curas lo mejor que puedes, forman un campamento y deciden que si ni Tootie ni Francis aparecen en el cielo esta noche los buscaran a primera hora del día. No están en el cielo esa noche.

Tootie los localiza con bastante facilidad, está cubierta de sangre del chico del distrito 9, apenas puedes saludarla, escucha por un lado a la bestia y por otro a los profesionales, deciden verse en el rio, se separan y tratan de huir lo más rápido posible. Escuchas a la chica del distrito 1, Trixie, reír, te persigue a ti exclusivamente.  
Intentas perderla antes de llegar al rio, lo consigues, pero no a su compañero, el rubio te tiene en la mira, al llegar al rio te taclea e intenta ahogarte, te golpea en el estomago, estas tragando agua, te ahogas, vas a morir.

Dios te escucha y blande su espada contra el rubio, su cabeza sale rodando, el aire entra en tus pulmones. Gracias dios.

Francis esta frente a tus ojos, recortado por el sol, con el pelo mojado, espada en mano. Te ayuda a incorporarte, estás tan malditamente feliz de verlo, se ocultan en una cueva junto al rio, es lo suficientemente grande como para estar sentados. Le inquieres por la espada, el sonríe torcido como te gusta, la ha conseguido en la cornucopia, le ha extendido la sonrisa al animalillo del capitolio. Ríen, excelente.

Esperan a cubierto, al anochecer llegan Tootie y Timmy, están más o menos ilesos, algunos cortes y golpes pero nada de mayor complicación.

Duermen.

Los próximos dos días pasan sin complicaciones, buscan comida, mantienen en la mira a los profesionales, los cuales se han instalado cruzando el río, se camuflan, Francis es el mejor en ello así que con la planificación de Tootie espían a los profesionales. Descubren que les gusta llevar a los tributos al campamento y destriparlos. No es un eufemismo.

Tu compañera está con ellos, se ve asustada, al final del día 3 Trixie le marca la cara, el cuchillo es certero, no se clava en la cara solo corta la piel. Así no será la más bonita.

Ya han cazado a 6 tributos.

Para el final del día 5 ya han formado una estrategia, les quitaran los víveres.  
Ponen a prueba las habilidades de camuflaje de Francis y tu sigilo, Timmy crea la distracción y Tootie pone en ridículo a los chicos del distrito 4, ambos están furiosos, tanto que no se dan cuenta del panal de rastrevispulas.

El distrito 4 queda eliminado.

Los que quedan no pueden creer que todas sus provisiones se hayan ido, culpan al más débil.

La chica del distrito 6 queda eliminada.

Se sienten extáticos, ocultan las provisiones en la cueva junto al rio, las cubren ante una posible inundación, quieren darse una panzada, después de todo los cuatro pueden cazar y alimentarse, pero deciden racionar porque lamentablemente estarán aquí un tiempo más.  
La chica del distrito 12 los encuentra, está hambrienta y helada, deciden que se quede por la noche, separan una porción de las provisiones y un kriss, le dicen que se oculte en las praderas, es menos probable que la busquen ahí. Ella sonríe, todavía les queda humanidad.

Por la mañana todo cambia, el juego necesita más emoción: bolas de fuego.

El chico del distrito 9 es pulverizado casi al instante.

Deben separarse, corren cargando las provisiones que pueden, una saeta de fuego te roza la pierna y Francis debe cargarte el resto del camino.Finalmente encuentran una cueva, es pequeña pero humeda, lo que tu pierna necesita.  
Te retuerces de dolor, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Francis solo te mira e intenta apañar tu dolor, está tan perdido como tú. Pasan los próximos dos días echados sobre el refrescante piso de piedra, cada tanto Francis sale a treparse a los arboles, espera ilusamente encontrar a Tootie y Timmy. Tu solo esperas que estén vivos.

O que hayan muerto indoloramente.

Tu pierna está mal, con el paso del tiempo se pondrá peor, tendrás una infección y morirás dolorosamente. O quizá Francis te saque de tu sufrimiento, podría ser una opción.  
Finalmente te mira con una chispa de idea brillando en sus ojos, con suavidad pone sus brazos a cada lado de tu cara, sus ojos son trozos de ematite y sus labios trazos de la aurora.

No sabes cuándo cerraste los ojos, no sabes cuando el mundo dejo de ser este lugar hostil, no sabes cuándo escaparon de panem a un mundo solo para ustedes. Solo sabes que esos labios están sobre los tuyos y el mundo es un poco mejor. Si mejor, no menos mierdoso o menos terribles, es un lugar mejor.  
Terminan acurrucados en el piso de la cueva, compartiendo el dulce calor, tocándose suavemente mientras escuchan al viento silbar afuera.  
Por la mañana a llegado un paracaídas, es realmente un tipo inteligente.

Pronto escuchan el cañonazo y el mundo se vuelve tan miertero como siempre lo ha sido.  
Tootie huye de Trixie, está cubierta de sangre, no hay mucho que adivinar.  
Esta fuera de sí, blande la daga, Francis la detiene con el brazo y forcejean, empiezas hacer ruidos, el bosque se retuerce y reverbera, Francis intenta retenerla todo lo que puede, que a esta maldita perra se la coma la bestia.  
Rompe los árboles como palillos, la embiste, la arrastra hasta perderse de vista.

No hay cañonazo.

No preguntan, no cuestionan, se quedan en el compasivo silencio esperando que sea ella quien hable.

\- Voy a matar a esa perra.

Deciden ir a las praderas, esperan que la chica del distrito 12 los ayude. El camino es largo, sinuoso, pero se corta abruptamente al llegar, caminan entre los pastos altos, agazapados, intentando encontrarla.  
En un momento es casi imposible no hacerlo.

En el medio de la pradera hay una roca, allí extendida, como un sacrificio de antiguas tribus se desangraba.

Cañonazo.

La bestia ruge, ahora acompañada por magnificas y aterradoras aves. Es demasiado para ustedes.  
Una de las garras te araña la espalda y ves como una de ellas se clava en el vientre de Francis.  
Trixie vuelve a escapar y Tootie, en un valeroso acto final, hiende su arma en la cabeza de la bestia. Ambos caen.

Cañonazo.

Las aves se dispersan, lo tomas entre tus brazos, lo acunas, las lagrimas bañan tu rostro, el solo te mira y te sonríe, lo arrullas, lo besas y finalmente lo dejas ir.

Te sonríe, se deja ir.

Cañonazo.

Todo se mueve demasiado rápido, no sabes cuando has agarrado los cuchillos ni cuando has llegado a la cornucopia, lo único que sabes es que ella está frente a ti y el mudo es una total y podrida mierda.  
No tienes piedad, ella tampoco.  
Pateas, empujas, muerdes, quieres destrozarla, no te importa ganar, solo quieres verla sufrir.  
Le rompes el cráneo.  
Su cuerpo se queda quieto y sus ojos quedan vacios.  
Pero no importa, ya estás muerto.

Estas en casa. Comes, bebes, ríes, hablas, eres un muñeco acuerda.  
No duermes, miras por la ventana, sueñas con ese día en la cueva.  
El antiguo ganador te da sus pastillas.  
Ya no importa estas muerto.


End file.
